Tu es ma plus grande fierté
by Mione des Maraudeurs
Summary: Réponse au défi Voler sur la Roux Attitude ! J'espère que j'ai respecté toutes les consignes et que ça vous plaira ! Reviews please ! Ron centric.


**Tu es ma plus grande fierté.**

_**Disclamer :** Rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages sont tous à J.K. Rowling sauf quelques uns qui m'appartiennent un petit peu quand même._

_**Résumé : **Un match de quidditch pas comme les autres…_

_**Pairing : **Ron et quelqu'un qui compte beaucoup pour lui... _

_**Genre : **Réponse au défi Voler de la Communauté Roux Attitude._

_**Rating : **K+_

**_POV :_ **_Ron, mais je ne vous en dis pas plus !_

_**Remarque : **L'idée de cette fic m'est venue alors que je me promenais avec ma sœur et qu'elle me disait qu'un petit nouveau du nom de Vincent était venu agrandir ma famille… Bizarre… lol !_

… … … …

« Et Weasley s'approche des buts, passe à Potter qui repasse à Weasley qui… MARQUE ! 160 à 20 en faveur des Gryffondor ! »

Déjà cinq ans… Cinq ans que mon bébé a quitté la maison pour Poudlard… Et ça fait déjà deux ans qu'elle est poursuiveuse dans l'équipe des Gryffondor. Elle fait la fierté de sa maison et la famille ma fille… En plus d'être préfète, elle est capitaine de son équipe et amoureuse aussi… Depuis l'an dernier que le fils Malefoy a posé ses sales pattes sur elle… Par Merlin que le temps passe… Je regarde la deuxième femme de ma vie exécuter une feinte pour tromper Kelly, la sœur de son petit-ami, se diriger comme une flèche vers sa cousine Priscille, ou plutôt la fille de ma petite sœur et Harry, lui passer le souafle à une vitesse incroyable, voir cette dernière repasser le souafle à la meilleure amie de mon bébé, Laetitia qui repasse à ma fille et qui marque une nouvelle fois ! Je me lève pour l'applaudir de toutes mes forces, je vois Hermione faire de même à mes côtés. Je sais qu'elle ne comprend rien au quidditch mais qu'elle est fière de notre fille aînée. Ma femme me sourit et mon regard se tourne vers ma fille… Elle a le même sourire que sa mère cette petite… Je la revois encore sourire de toutes ces dents, enfin de toutes celles qui n'étaient pas tombées quand je lui apprenais à voler malgré les remarques de sa mère…

Flash Back

« Ronald Wealsey, je te préviens ! Si ma fille se blesse, ne serait-ce qu'une écorchure, je t'étripe !

-Ne t'inquiètes pas mon amour ! Victoria a déjà huit ans, elle sait très bien se débrouiller sur un balai !

-Oui m'man t'en fais pas pour moi ! P'pa va m'apprendre a faire des feintes aujourd'hui !

-Ho, des feintes c'est très bien chér… Ron !

-Mais arrêtes de t'inquiéter comme ça Mione !

-Ouais m'man ! P'pa a raison ! De toute façon, s'il m'arrive quelque chose, y'aura toujours tante Gin' pour me soigner !

-Tu vois ! Ta fille a raison Hermione !

-Mais ce n'est pas une raison ! Victoria sois prudente sur ce balai ! Et toi Ron, tu as intérêt à faire attention à mon bébé si tu veux rester en vie !

-Oui chef ! »

Fin du flash back

Je me souviens encore de la façon dont elle avait ri quand nous nous étions moqués de sa mère. Ma fille est bien une Weasley. Lorsqu'elle a chuté de son balai quelques heures après les recommandations de sa mère, elle n'a pas paniqué contrairement à moi quand elle m'a dit qu'elle ne sentait plus ses jambes… Les mois qu'il lui a fallu pour réapprendre à marcher suite à ses deux ans et demi en fauteuil roulant… Les médicomages n'avaient rien pu faire contre son handicap et un beau matin, au lieu d'appeler sa mère pour aller voir qui sonnait à la porte, elle y était allée en courant sans se rendre compte de ce qu'elle avait fait. Le fils des Malefoy, Liam, qui était aussi le voisin et qui, maintenant est préfet avec Victoria à Gryffondor (son père n'a rien dit à son admission chez les courageux car ma fille lui a expliqué qu'elle préférait voir son meilleur ami dans la même maison qu'elle et que si Mr Malefoy avait un problème, qu'il vienne lui en parler personnellement) venait rendre visite à Victoria tous les jours depuis son accident l'avait regardée avec de tels yeux qu'elle lui avait demandé ce qui lui arrivait et quand elle s'était rendue compte du miracle qu'elle avait accomplie, elle s'était jetée dans les bras de celui qui, par la suite, était devenu son meilleur ami et aujourd'hui son petit-ami… Et ce qui restera dans ma mémoire jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, c'est comment elle est arrivée sur moi alors que je rentrais de mon travail pour me demander à lui à réapprendre à voler. Je me souviens que c'est ce qui lui manquait le plus quand elle était, soit allongée sur son lit, soit assise dans son fauteuil roulant. Tiens, d'ailleurs, où est-il passé ce fauteuil ? Je crois que Victoria a été l'offrir à une petite fille orpheline. C'est bien beau de parcourir ses souvenirs, mais maintenant j'ai perdu le fil du match ! Je me maudis intérieurement et demande à ma femme :

« Mione, mon amour ?

-Oui, Ron ?

-Où en est le match ?

-Euh… »

Je la vois rougir… Peut-être était-elle aussi dans ses souvenirs ? Peu importe, je demande à Liam et celui-ci me répond que Victoria n'a pas remarqué depuis tout à l'heure. Je le remercie et je vois dans ces yeux gris une infinie tendresse quand il regarde ma fille… Hey ! C'est MA Victoria et pas la sienne ! A en juger par le regard que me lance ma femme, je me dis que, peut-être, je devrais arrêter d'être aussi jaloux et possessif envers ma fille… Hermione me dit toujours que Liam mérite Victoria plus que quiconque car il a participé au rétablissement de ma fille avec ardeur. Il a passé des journées entières à lui apprendre à marcher comme avant et je me dis que sans lui, je n'aurais jamais pu réapprendre le quidditch à celle qu'il l'aime.

« Liam ?

-Oui Mr Weasley ?

-Merci...

-Pour Mr Weasley ?

-Et bien pour tout... Prends soin de Victoria !

-Comptez sur moi Mr Weasley !

-Ha Liam, j'oubliais !

-Oui Mr ?

-Oublions les Mr Weasley et les vouvoiements, appelle moi Ron et dis moi tu, d'accord ?

-D'accord Mr… Ok Ron !

-Je préfère ça ! Vois-tu, quand tu me dis monsieur, je me sens plus vieux et…

-Chuuuuuuut Ron ! On entend plus le commentaire !

-Ho, désolée Hermione chérie… »

Je rougis et vois Liam rire à ma réaction. Je lui fais un clin d'œil et me tourne vers le terrain où ma fille a, une fois de plus le souafle en main. Soudain, elle marque et l'attrapeur de son équipe, qui est aussi le fils aîné de Harry et Ginny, James attrape le vif d'or. Tous ses coéquipiers et elle sautent de leurs balais et se retrouvent tous dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Liam, Harry, Ginny, Hermione et moi descendons sur le terrain en courant et ma fille, qui se faisait enlacer par tous les Gryffondor, se débarrassa de ses 'fans' pour sauter dans les bras de Liam, l'embrasser, passer dans les étreintes maternelles de Ginny et Hermione, recevoir les félicitations de son parrain Harry et enfin se tourner vers moi. Ses yeux bleus océans, identiques aux miens, étincelèrent de bonheur quand elle arriva vers moi en courant. Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux quand elle me murmura :

« Merci Papa… Tout ça, c'est grâce à toi ! Sans toi, je n'aurais jamais pu refaire de quidditch, donc ne pas entrer dans l'équipe et ne jamais gagner la coupe…

-Ho ma fille… Tu es ma plus grande fierté, si tu savais…

-Dis, papa ?

-Oui mon cœur ?

-Je t'aime… »

Ca y est ! Ma petite brune aux yeux bleus a enfin réussi à me faire pleurer. Je lui réponds que je l'aime aussi, et ça plus que tout au monde avant de la prendre dans mes bras et la laisser pleurer sur mon épaule… Vraiment, ma famille et le quidditch, c'est toute ma vie…

**Coucou !**

**Alors, comment ça va ? Moi pas trop mal ! J'espère que ce OS vous a plu ! C'était ma réponse au défi Voler de la communauté Roux Attitude ! Vous avez aimé ? Détesté ? Dites moi votre réponse dans une review ! Bizzz à tous.**

**Mione des Maraudeurs.**


End file.
